1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting diode package and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a tendency to replace a conventional light source in electronic devices, lighting equipments, etc., with a light emitting diode (LED). However, an LED package is mainly formed using a wire-bonding method which is time-consuming. Besides, the heat-dissipation property of bonding wires in the LED package is poor, thereby adversely affecting the luminance and service life of the LED package.